Lo harás bien
by MaLu-OUAT
Summary: Tal vez un pequeño encuentro entre la Reina malvada y el Príncipe Charming haga que ambos cambie la perspectiva que tienen ambos sobre el otro.


-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó David al entrar a la biblioteca del palacio que en ese momento solo estaba ocupada por él y por Regina.

-Sí, supongo que si en caso tal de que descubrir que tienes una hermana psicópata completamente loca sea lo usual –Contestó Regina con ironía pero con cierto tono de preocupación también.

-Ya encontraremos la forma de detener a Zelena –Dijo David para convencer a Regina aunque ni él mismo estaba tan seguro de poder lograrlo.

-Espero que tengas razón. No quisiera pensar que vencerla es un imposible… En fin, de eso me ocupo yo. Tú preocúpate por tu encantadora esposa y tu nuevo hijo. –Comentó Regina con gracia aunque pudo notar la incomodidad que produjo lo que dijo en David. -No es solo lo de Zelena lo que te tiene preocupado ¿no es así? –Agregó Regina, esta vez, sin el usual tono de burla que utilizaba en todas las charlas con Snow y Charming.

David resopló y se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza denotando preocupación. –No sé cómo ser un padre –Dijo por fin.

-Claro que lo sabes. ¿Acaso Emma qué es? –Añadió Regina creyendo señalar lo obvio.

David calmado pero con cierta desesperación -Claro que es mi hija pero no fui yo quien la crió, no fui yo quien le enseñó a caminar, leer o a contar porque no estuvo conmigo. Cómo podría hacerlo bien con este nuevo bebé si no fui capaz de proteger a Emma de… –El príncipe interrumpió recordando que se encontraba hablando con la persona por la cual no estuvo con su hija por 28 años.

-Termina de decirlo Charming. Todos aquí me recuerdan lo que hice, a diario. No creas que me afecta que una vez más me hagas ver que por mi culpa Snow y tú no vieron crecer a Emma. –Contestó Regina con resignación mientras miraba por el gran ventanal de la habitación.

David guardó silencio, se acercó a Regina y comenzó a observar el paisaje a través de la ventana. Ambos permanecieron inmóviles, con la vista enfocada en el exterior por varios minutos.

-Ya que estamos aquí podríamos aprovechar y buscar algo sobre mi verde hermana. –Dijo Regina rompiendo con el silencio y señalando los grandes estantes que tenía el lugar.

Tras un buen rato buscando –Será mejor llamar al ratón de biblioteca. Ella siempre encuentra lo que necesitamos. –Añadió Regina tirando una pila de libros que minutos antes ella había puesto sobre la mesa.

-Belle, se llama Belle. ¿Cuándo dejarás de ponernos apodos a todos? –Dijo David sin dejar de observar el libro que tenía abierto entre sus manos.

Regina ignoró el comentario de David, caminó por el lugar para finalmente medio sentarse al otro extremo de la mesa dándole la espalda al príncipe y quedando de frente a una de las grandes estanterías. Observó detenidamente desde donde estaba, fila por fila, columna por columna hasta que vio en una de las repisas que se encontraban a lo alto, un libro que se le hizo muy conocido, el libro de hechizos de Cora. Tras su viaje de Storybrooke al bosque encantado no lo había visto.

David parecía no interesarse mucho por su compañera de búsqueda aunque le preguntó en cuanto la vio mover la escalera que había en el lugar.

-¿Qué rayos haces Regina?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Ya no habrá que llamarte encantador sino cegatón. –Dijo Regina mientras con fuerza empujaba la escalera de un estante a otro. –Más bien sé bueno y ayúdame a poner este traste allá. –Agregó Regina señalando uno de los aparadores de libros que se encontraba a unos metros.

David rodó los ojos, se levantó de su asiento y fue al auxilio de Regina.

-¿Aquí está bien su majestad? –Dijo David irónicamente mientras terminaba de acomodar la escalera donde Regina previamente le había señalado.

Ella sonrió complacida –Ahora quédate ahí abajo sosteniéndola…. Y ni se te ocurra voltear a ver arriba que desde allá aún te puedo hacer cenizas. –Añadió la reina mientras se disponía a subir.

-No me atrevería –Contestó David a tal amenaza. Sus manos sostenían la escalera, apoyó su cabeza en ella mientras veía hacia el suelo.

Regina subió a lo más alto y confirmó que el libro que había divisado antes si era el antiguo libro de hechizos de su madre. Lo tomó con una de sus manos mientras con la otra se sostenía. Notó que el libro estaba atascado, no podía sacarlo por completo así que plantó mejor, como si eso fuera posible, sus pies en la escalera y tomó con ambas manos el texto lo cual hizo que Regina se balanceara un poco; pero no lo suficiente como para perder por completo el equilibrio.

Con una mano Regina sostenía el libro y con la otra se aferraba a la escalera. Se preguntaba cómo es que no se le ocurrió poner al inútil de David a bajarlo; pero no quería que él notara que le tenía cierto temor a las alturas, además ella podía hacerlo.

Regina se disponía a bajar uno de los peldaños cuando su vestido se enredó con uno de sus zapatos, lo cual ella no pudo prever y menos evitar pues ya se encontraba en el aire y gritando. Sintió como si una eternidad hubiera demorado su caída.

Pero ahí estaba ella, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y aferrada al libro.

-Ya puede abrir los ojos su majestad. Ya es de día. –Dijo David con humor.

-¡Qué gracioso! Casi muero y a ti solo se te ocurre hacer chistes –Dijo Regina enojada, quien no había notado que estaba en brazos del príncipe.

-Solo te faltaban diez peldaños para llegar al suelo. Si hubieras caído de todos modos no hubiera sido tan grave. –Contestó David reprimiendo su risa.

Regina rodó sus ojos lo cual sirvió para tener mejor perspectiva y darse cuenta quien la sostenía.

-Ya puedes bajarme. –Indicó con desdén la reina.

-Con todo gusto su majestad. No crea que estaba cómodo sosteniéndola. –Contestó David mientras ponía sobre el suelo a Regina.

-Espero que no estés intentando decirme gorda porque entonces hacerte cenizas sería solo una caricia. –Dijo Regina haciendo una bola de fuego con su mano derecha.

-Escuchamos un ruido tremendo ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Snow entrando de repente al lugar acompañada por Robin Hood y un par de sus hombres, mismos que traían en mano sus arcos.

-Pasa que el inútil de tu marido no es capaz de sostener una escalera sin dejar caer al que sube por ella. –Dijo Regina mientras acomodaba su vestido. Robin y sus hombres reían por lo bajo mientras que Snow parecía ser la única que no entendía la situación y miraba con confusión a David.

-No pasa nada. Fue un accidente pero por suerte su majestad está perfectamente bien. –Dijo David mientras recogía del suelo la escalera.

-Será mejor que vayamos a reunirnos con los demás. Debemos ver de qué forma detendremos a Zelena y poner a nuestro hijo a salvo. –Añadió Snow preocupada y posando ambas manos sobre su vientre que aún no se notaba.

-Adelántense. Pondré un poco en orden esto. –Dijo David. Todos asintieron y salieron del lugar menos Regina que sabiendo cómo se sentía el príncipe respecto a su nuevo hijo, notó su expresión de terror cuando su esposa mencionó el tema.

Regina tomó uno de los libros que estaba en el suelo y se acercó a David que se encontraba acomodando otros en la estantería. –Lo harás bien. Estoy segura. –Dijo ella con suavidad mientras le extendía el libro que tenía en su mano.

David tomó el libro y con una leve sonrisa agradeció el comentario de Regina misma que caminando hacia al umbral de la puerta añadió –Sentí miedo cuando adopté a Henry. No sabía si me amaría, si me aceptaría. Si yo sería suficiente para él. El caso es que esos miedos se disipan cuando tienes a tu hijo frente a ti, entiendes que seas quien seas, hagas lo que hagas, jamás vas a estar preparado. Solo debes dar lo mejor de ti e intentarlo. –Por primera vez desde este nuevo viaje al bosque encantado, Regina había pensado en Henry con algo más que tristeza. Lo había recordado como su fortaleza.

Regina estaba a punto de salir –Gracias –Le susurró David. Regina se volteó hacia él. Quedando muy cerca, frente a frente. Podían sentir la respiración del otro, incluso adivinar lo que en ese momento el otro estaba pensando. Tal vez, solo tal vez, en ese momento el príncipe se estaba tornando realmente encantador y la reina comenzaba a dejar en entredicho su apelativo de malvada para comenzar a adoptar uno menos hostil, quizás comprensiva, amable... Hermosa.

By ML*


End file.
